Don and Jess: People with Money
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Time for the first episode of season three. Gonna do the beginning a little different then go on to the after part. FA


Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Time for the first episode of season three. Gonna do the beginning a little different then go on to the after part. Have fun.

Disclaimer: Not happening

End Transmission

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

"Jess I promise you I'm fine." Don said into his phone. "Just go back to sleep and I'll see you at the precinct later." He smiled. "I love you too. Now sleep."

Don closed his phone and walked over to Stella and Lindsay.

"Everything ok?" Stella asked.

Don nodded. "Jess is worried I'm coming back too soon."

"Are you?" Lindsay asked.

"I've been cleared for duty." Don said. "I'm fine."

"Alright but no chasing down suspects for at least another week." Stella said with Lindsay nodding along.

Don sighed, shoulders slumped.

"You two are as bad as Jess." He said.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Jess walked into the bar and walked over to counter.

"Hey Cliff, Don here yet?" Jess asked, sitting down.

Cliff shook his head and placed a beer in front of Jess. "Nope but he called about five minutes ago saying he was running a bit late at his doctor's appointment."

Jess took a sip of her beer. "I hope he's ok."

"Maybe he went back to work too soon." Cliff said.

"Oh no Cliff, not you too." Don said walking up. "I'm fine my doctor was just running behind a bit."

Jess gave him a once over. "As long as you're sure."

He sat down beside her. "I'm fine Jess, relax." he nodded at Cliff as the man set a beer down for him. "Though you will be happy to know that Stella won't let me run down any suspects for at least another week."

Jess nodded. "Good, at least I don't have to tell you."

Don groaned and dropped his head to the counter while Jess and Cliff shared a laugh. After laughing at Don a few more times, Don and Jess made their way over to their table and sat down.

"So I hear your guy used the old writing on a building theme to propose." Jess said.

Don looked at her. "What too cheesy for you?"

Jess laughed. "No but if a guy is going to propose to me I'd rather not have the whole city know it."

"Ok then what's your idea of the perfect proposal?" Don asked.

Jess leaned back in the booth. "Well it wouldn't have to be overly romantic, just something simple. Maybe a nice picnic or dinner at home. And the ring can't be a diamond. Not a big fan of them."

"What stone would it be?" Don asked. He was storing all this information away for a later day.

"A sapphire. Simple and small. Not something I would have to take off at work because it would get caught on things." Jess said.

Don nodded. "Nice to know."

Jess gave him a look. "Planning on proposing Detective?"

Don smiled. "Not right now I'm not."

"Does that mean you plan to in the future." Jess asked.

Wrapping his arm around Jess, Don kissed her. "You'll just have to wait and find out."

Jess smiled and relaxed into Don's hold.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

(A/N: Ok before you all freak on me, no he is not proposing yet. I won't tell you when but by the time we get to season five they will be married. That's all I'm saying.)

The next day Jess walked into Stella's office and closed the door.

"Stella, I need your advice." Jess said, sitting down.

Stella put the file she was holding down and gave Jess her full attention.

"What's up Jess?" Stella asked.

"When Don and I went out last night he asked me what my idea was for the perfect proposal." Jess said.

Stella smiled. "Is he going to propose to you?"

Jess laughed. "I asked him that and he said not right now."

Stella let out her own laugh. "Sounds like an answer Don would give." she looked Jess over, taking in her posture and face. "How do you feel about this?"

"I'll be honest Stel, I think it feels right." Jess smiled. "After Don fell asleep last night I started trying to see if I could picture my future with Don in it and I can."

"I'm happy for you Jess." Stella said. "By the sounds of what Flack said it could be only a matter of time."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Begin Transmission

Short I know. But I am dropping hints for what's to come. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
